


听话的哥哥（6）

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: lofter同名，想看自取。本章是车。———————————————————————————“迅，”他突然满腔柔情和爱意地认真喊我名字，褪了情欲的眼睛真挚地看我，像在赌什么，“我······你，你可以亲亲我吗？”他小心翼翼地向我问出足够让全校女生脸红心跳的话。
Kudos: 11





	听话的哥哥（6）

“不要也晚了。”

我解开他的裤带，用力褪下裤子，看着哥哥最喜欢穿的ck牌子内裤里鼓鼓的一大坨。

“虞迅，你疯了！那里脏！”哥哥红着耳朵，一双洁白好看的手控制住我的动作。

“郑在玹，给我松开。”我生了气，带着怒火抬眼盯着他，“你放心，只要你听话，我不会打扰你广播的，在D。”

哥哥犹豫了，却喘着气，内裤里的那坨肉眼可见地肿胀起来。

“你可要想好了，是让我帮你爽一爽让我解解气，还是像今天一样永远都不说话。”我威胁他，看他精致英俊的容颜下出现龟裂。

“哥哥真乖。”我轻快地笑了一声，感觉到他松开了我的手，似乎在和我妥协。

在他的配合下脱掉内裤，拉到小腿下。

现在，全校女生最爱慕的初恋学长郑在玹，发型精致到位，上半身整整齐齐，下半身却和完全光裸着无异，同时，他双腿间不争气的肉棒正对着我发情。

哥哥色色的身体果真诚实多了。

郑在玹稳住呼吸声，熟练地在音乐结束的两秒后重新戴上耳机，佯装镇定地继续校园广播。

“下面，到了阅读分享的时间。”郑在玹意料之外地发出异常平稳的温柔磁性嗓音。如果没有鬓角流下的性感汗珠，就更正常了。

他粗大的肉茎直挺挺地在我眼前立着，我小心翼翼地闻了闻味道后才不紧不慢地舔上去，是淡淡的麝香味儿。湿滑的舌头顺着柱身上凸起的血管轻轻划过，感受它富有生机的跳动，留下一道道水渍，软软的嘴唇移动到龟头，我温柔地亲了一口它，满意地看到哥哥隐忍的双眼和红得像情人节玫瑰花般的脸颊。

第一次做这种事难免不熟练，在我第二次不小心用牙齿磨到他的火热上时，终于打断了他流利纯正的英文朗读。

诚实的哥哥第一次学会了撒谎，他抱歉地对着话筒说对不起，自己今天感冒，有点不舒服，然后继续强忍着嘴边的呻吟声念完了优美的英文诗。

“今天的午间广播就要结束了，请大家伴随着音乐声稍事休息，明天同一时间再见······”

颤抖地说完结束语，郑在玹赶忙摘下耳机，手快速地点了什么按钮，然后上半身松散地靠在椅背上，口中放肆地低喘，呻吟。

“迅···啊······恩，太刺激了，慢一点好不好？”哥哥湿热的大手克制地扣在我的头上，把我的名字叫得酥酥麻麻的，性感极了。

我觉得哥哥沙哑着嗓子为我放肆低喘的声音比读什么英文好听多了，嘴上用力嘬了一口他敏感的龟头，果不其然听到了更重的喘息。

我笑着离开他肿胀得吐出精水的男根，满肚子坏水地问他，“哥哥喜欢吗？喜欢妹妹这么弄你吗？”低下头又亲了亲滚烫得颤抖的男物，“要诚实地回答我哦，在玹哥哥听话。”

郑在玹白皙的脖子和脸上都爬满了情欲色彩的红霞，迷离着双眼压抑不住地回答我。

“喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢。小迅，帮哥哥再舔一舔它好不好？它真的好难受。”郑在玹难耐地扭着精壮的腰，试探着把滚烫的肉茎抵在我的嘴边，却始终不敢粗暴地扣我的头去舔它，而是一下一下温柔地抚摸我的头，满眼的欲望混杂着爱意哀求着我。

“哥哥不说清楚可不行哦，我怎么知道哥哥哪里难受呢？再说一遍，要我舔哪里？”我快乐地欣赏他羞耻而兴奋的表情，心中的火气消得差不多了。

你喝了他的豆浆，得到了他的笑容又怎么样，最后他还不是在我的手下做着你一辈子都看不到的淫荡的事。

被情欲控制得晕头转向的可爱哥哥根本不在意什么脸面了，“肉···肉棒，肉棒真的好难受，小迅帮哥哥再吃一吃肉棒好不好？”

“哥哥好色情哦，又好可恶，明明这么需要我，却给我摆了一个上午的冷脸。”

我又开始莫名其妙地难过并且感到不安，我觉得自己就像郑在玹的发情工具一样，只有他需要我的时候才正眼看看我。会不会他爽过以后又和昨晚一样，直接翻脸不认人了？

委屈所以发狠地吸住嘴边的肉茎，不要命了一样用力吸吮，我想给哥哥做深喉，却做不到一半就撑得我做不下去了，我赌气用手揉捻他根部两个鼓鼓的囊袋，怎么让他疯怎么来。淫靡的口水声和粗重的呻吟填满了整个隔音效果极好的广播室。

哥哥的喘息声越来越大，越来越密，“小迅，快停下，我，我要去了······快躲开······”

听到他这么说，我却吸得更加用力，不顾他怕伤到我而轻轻推攘的双手。

我看到他健硕大腿上肌肉性感地紧绷，就像在球场上穿短裤踢球时我看到的那样，措不及防一股浓稠的滚烫精液射进了我的喉咙里。

“快吐出来，吐出来。”郑在玹还没享受完射精的余韵，就抽出出半软的男根，红着眼眶急急忙忙地左翻右翻找纸巾，我却忍着腥膻味儿在他面前慢慢咽下。

哥哥只能无措得眼里满是自责和悔恨，心疼地用纸巾轻柔地擦拭我的嘴角。拿起桌上的温水，亲手喂到我的嘴里，裤子还没提就关切地要我赶快漱口。

我当着他的面乖巧地就着他的手喝了口水，漱了漱口又咽了下去。“吃了哥哥的精液，哥哥就是我的人了，以后再也不许你不理我！”

郑在玹简单地收拾了一下自己和地面，听到我的话后，好不容易退烧的耳朵又发了高烧。

他盯着我的嘴看了看，深沉地长吁了一口气。

“迅，”他突然满腔柔情和爱意地认真喊我名字，褪了情欲的眼睛真挚地看我，像在赌什么，“我······你，你可以亲亲我吗？”他小心翼翼地向我问出足够让全校女生脸红心跳的话。 

他真切的眼神里注进了所有的希望，被我亵渎的神祗发着最后的光芒，大胆地渴求我的亲吻。


End file.
